


Drive

by getwaytooinvolved



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwaytooinvolved/pseuds/getwaytooinvolved
Summary: For a while he was convinced this could actually work, driving safely home while you sucked him off like the good girl you were- the thought made him grin, convinced that you would not be happy if he called you that- until you moved a hand down and cupped his balls in your palm. The touch surprised him for a moment, a moan falling from his mouth and the car swerving before he gained control again.***********Roadhead. Enough said. Don't try this at home





	1. Part 1

The streets were mostly empty, the car steadily driving down the road with quiet music playing from the radio, the two of you sitting in comfortable silence. That was until you leaned over the centre console and pressed yourself up against his side, making him grin a little and briefly turn his head to look at you. Your lips were on his neck when he turned back to look at the road, placing tender kisses along the sensitive skin and receiving a soft sigh from him. “Please don’t start anything you’re not gonna finish”

“And what if I intend to finish it?” You asked quietly, your lips brushing his earlobe and sending a shiver down his spine. His eyelids fluttered for a moment as your hand appeared on his thigh, way too close to his crotch to be casual. He stayed quiet, biting his bottom lip as you continued to kiss along his neck while your hand teasingly brushed over his thigh until you reached his crotch. Your hand flattened out and palmed him through his clothes, drawing a soft sound from him.

“Honey, I’m driving”

“Then keep driving and enjoy the ride, Shawn” You whispered, giving his rapidly hardening cock a firm squeeze through his jeans before you reached to unbutton and unzip his jeans. His teeth were harshly digging into his bottom lip as you shoved at his clothes, reaching into his boxers and curling your hand around his cock to pull it out.

His hands clenched on the steering wheel for a second at the waft of cold air hitting his flushed skin, feeling himself twitch heavily in your palm. And when you adjusted the seat belt to be able to lean down he was a complete goner. Daring to take his eyes off the streets, he looked down just in time to watch you open your mouth and lick over the sensitive head, tongue swirling around and catching the first drop of precome. Releasing a whimper, he forced himself to look up again and almost couldn’t stop his eyes from closing as your warm mouth engulfed him. You took him as deep as possible until the tip of his cock briefly touched the back of your throat before you pulled back again.

He knew it was dangerous, but the streets were really deserted and if he might catch himself losing concentration he could simply pull over, right? Taking a hand off the wheel, he placed it on the back of your head and tangled into your hair as you sucked on the head. Your tongue found the sensitive spot at the underside and you received a loud groan from him right before you moved your head down again. “Fuck, baby” He murmured and couldn’t stop his hips from lightly bucking as you swallowed around him while pumping the bit you couldn’t fit into your mouth. “You’re fantastic at this” He sighed and allowed himself to look down again for a moment as you began a steady pace of bobbing your head up and down, making sure to tease the tip in all kinds of ways on every move upwards.

For a while he was convinced this could actually work, driving safely home while you sucked him off like the good girl you were- the thought made him grin, convinced that you would not be happy if he called you that- until you moved a hand down and cupped his balls in your palm. The touch surprised him for a moment, a moan falling from his mouth and the car swerving before he gained control again. And then you actually giggled against his dick, eyes looking up to him and lips resting against the hard shaft. “Don’t get us killed, okay?”

“Give a guy a warning next time” He grumbled, though quickly forgot about it again as your mouth returned back to him. From then on it all moved a lot faster than he liked- the way you were sucking him off while fondling his balls in ways that had his mind spinning pushed him closer and closer to the edge until his grip on your hair tightened. “Shit, baby, you got me so close already” He panted.

Upon hearing his words you switched to giving the tip all of your attention, your hand steadily jerking him off while the other was still stroking along his balls. And when he looked down just when you looked up to him he knew he couldn’t keep driving. Softly groaning your name, he pulled over to the side of the road and let the engine keep rumbling as the car came to a stop, his head tilting back with a moan. The pressure was building rapidly, his cock twitching and throbbing in your touch as he let go of the wheel and clutched the seat, his other hand lightly tugging on your hair. He wanted to tell you to pull off, but he couldn’t bring his mouth to form the words and figured he had already given you a warning, so at least he wasn’t that kind of asshole.

He squirmed and forced himself to look down and keep his eyes open to watch you as he came with a soft cry of your name, his length heavily twitching before the first rope shot down your throat. Whimpers left his lips, sounds that would usually embarrass him but he really couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as two of your fingers were suddenly stroking behind his balls. A loud moan filled the car and his hips bucked up as his orgasm intensified, his whole body tense and chest rising and falling rapidly.

It took him a few minutes to be able to catch his breath. Somewhere in his post-orgasmic glow he felt you move, the most careful and tender hands gently tucking him back into his boxers and buttoning and zipping his jeans again. Lifting his head from where he had apparently dropped it back against the seat, he opened his eyes and simply stared out of the windshield for a moment before he turned to look at you. He chuckled as he saw how you tried to sort out the mess of hair on your head. Reaching over, he gently combed his hands through your hair a few times until it looked pretty normal again and slowly shook his head, his eyes finding yours. “You’re unbelievable” He whispered, making you grin and raise an eyebrow.

“Oh? In that case I’m not gonna do that again?”

Playfully rolling his eyes, he leaned over and captured your lips in a soft kiss, trying really hard not to cringe at the salty taste on your tongue. He was really in no position to complain. Placing two chaste kisses over your cheek, he rested his lips at your ear and grinned. “I’ll eat you out until you’re screaming my name when we get home” He murmured, making sure to drop his voice an octave or two lower. He smirked when he noticed the shiver than ran down your spine while you pushed your thighs together.


	2. Part 2

It had started with a simple little kiss shared between you as you had looked up from where you had been cuddled into his side to find him smiling at you. And from then on it had continued, every kiss followed by a new one that lingered longer and turned a little more passionate until you found yourself straddling his lap. You had figured that he had forgotten about his promise when you had finally gotten home. So you had changed into more comfortable clothes before the two of you had started watching a movie.

Your hands were resting on his chest while his were cupped around your face and combing through your hair, tongue caressing yours and licking over the roof of your mouth in the way that always had your breath hitching. Tenderly nibbling on your bottom lip, he slowly pulled back and opened his eyes, looking into your blown ones and giving you a soft smile before he lowered his head, your own tilting back as his lips touched your neck in soft kisses. One of your hands placed on the back of his neck, the other moving to his shoulder as his hands moved down your sides, resting on your hips for a moment before slipping beneath your T-shirt, fingertips just lightly tracing over your skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. His nose traced along the shell of your ear before he trapped your earlobe between his teeth, nibbling and tugging and feeling the way you pressed closer to him, spine arching as his hands followed the curve up to your shoulder blades.

“There’s a rule for tonight, baby” He murmured into your ear, making sure to drop his voice an octave deeper and letting it rumble deep within his chest just like he had done in the car. He grinned at the way you shivered for a moment as he let his fingers trace down your spine with a hint of pressure. Your hand on his neck curled a little, fingernails just barely pressing into his skin and having each hair on his arm standing up. “No holding back, got it?” He whispered and let a single fingertip move along the waistband of your shorts, your thighs already trembling a bit on either side of him. “I wanna hear every moan and whimper when I eat you out until you’re screaming my name” He softly groaned into your ear, chuckling as you gasped and lightly rocked your hips forward against his. “I wanna hear you beg when I’m teasing you”

You nodded frantically and shivered again as his hands slipped down to your inner thighs, brushing the pant legs of your shorts up until he could push your panties aside, but he didn’t. Instead he simply caressed the sensitive skin where the lacy edge of your panties rested with his thumbs, his head tilting to your neck again. You squirmed, trying to get him to move his hand to where you already felt a damp spot at the front of your panties, but he ignored it. He also ignored the way you were perfectly rubbing along his length that was completely hard in his boxers, begging for any kind of attention- tonight was all about you.

Reaching to the side, he grabbed a pillow and placed it at the armrest before he shifted, turning and carefully laying you down on the couch, stretched out with him hovering above you, your head perfectly placed on the pillow. Your legs spread around his hips, dark eyes looking up to him with pure lust written in them and when he lowered his head to your stomach you actually thought he’d given in, giving you what you wanted. But you were so wrong and, not aware of it yet, in for a long night.

He barely brushed the hem of your T-shirt up, only exposing a thin stripe of skin above the waistband of your shorts and for a moment his hot breath simply tickled on your skin. Anticipation pumped through your veins and a gasp fell from your lips as he licked over your left hip bone, your body jolting in surprise as his teeth dug into your skin and he started sucking. At the beginning of your relationship you had agreed on a simple rule- no hickeys in places you couldn’t cover without it seeming suspicious. And, in his case, no hickeys at all if he had an upcoming shirtless photoshoot.

Releasing your skin, he didn’t even pause to take a look at the bruise he had left behind before he already continued his path, leaving hot open mouthed kisses on every inch that got revealed the further he pushed your T-shirt up. His fingers traced the spots his tongue would lick over just seconds later, occasionally stopping to leave another hickey behind. He slowed down when he reached your ribcage, teeth carefully nipping on your skin and stopping immediately when you tried to shift out of his touch, placing soft kisses over the skin. “Sorry” He whispered and still caressed the spot with one hand as he continued further up, soon exposing the curve of your boobs. Placing a kiss on the spot where usually the bridge connecting the cups of your bra rested, he pushed the T-shirt up and grinned at the way your chest seemed to bounce free, nipples immediately hardening.

His hands moved to rest on your waist as you gripped the hem of your T-shirt and pulled it over your head, his eyes finding yours as the fabric dropped to the floor almost silently. Pushing himself up, he found your lips in a passionate kiss, your hands pulling on his T-shirt in a way that let him know you wanted it off, but he ignored it.

Lips travelling over your jaw, he found the spot below your earlobe that could have you squirming and begging beneath him, his mouth closing around your skin and sucking just the slightest bit, enough for you to feel it but not enough to leave a mark behind. Your legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him down and bucking your own hips up into his, a soft moan falling from his lips. And maybe he let himself get lost in the feeling for a moment, but he was quick to pull himself together again.

Tracing his hands down your sides, he felt your hands tangling into his hair and tugging as your spine arched again, his lips moving to your collar bones as he gently gripped your hips and pushed them down on the couch before he continued his path, tracing over your thighs that were still wrapped around him. Fingertips trailed over the back and insides of your thighs, drawing low whimpers from you as his lips traveled down to your chest, eyes closed like he absolutely enjoyed what he was doing at the moment. Purposefully rubbing his scruff that had grown since he had last shaved three days ago between your boobs, he grinned at the gasp that left your lips before kissing over the abused skin. Your fingers still tugged on his hair and your chest heaved with pants, spine arching again as he tilted his head to kiss around the curve of your left breast, starting at the side and slowly kissing and licking his way down and around until he was in the middle again, switching to the other.

A surprised moan left your lips as his fingers suddenly brushed over the front of your shorts, hips tilting up into his touch, but then it was already gone and left you whining. “Shawn, please” You begged and squirmed beneath him in an attempt to push your shorts down, but he was quick to grab your wrists and pin them above your head, pulling back and looking down on you with blown eyes.

The sight of you underneath him, the begging look in your eyes that were blown wide and the flush on your cheeks and the bruises he had left on your skin made him want to give in, but he forced himself to stay strong. His eyes briefly scanned down your body and took in all the hickeys that were covering your skin. “What do you want, baby?” He murmured and looked into your eyes again, releasing your wrists and bringing one hand up to his face, starting with soft kisses over the inside of your wrist and continuing his way down your arm, never taking his eyes off yours.

“I want you. I need you” You responded and let your eyes fall shut as he reached your shoulder, gently biting into your skin and getting a gasp from you, your fingers gripping his shoulder blades.

“How?” He murmured into your ear and nibbled on your earlobe again, hands slowly tracing over your stomach and ribcage before cupping your boobs, his touch gentle. Which, you quickly realized was so much better than grabbing them as his fingertips left goosebumps all over your body.

“Fuck, I don’t know. You’re making it really hard for me to think clearly right now”

He chuckled and pulled back again, sitting up and gripping the waistband of your shorts, slowly pulling them down your legs and dropping them aside. His hands traced up and down your thighs, lips soon following and coming incredibly close to where you needed him most several times but always pulling back again until you whimpered his name. “Do you want this?” He asked, holding your thighs spread over his broad shoulders as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the front of your panties, the fabric damp and your sweet smell strong. The moan that fell from your lips and the way your fingers curled into the couch was enough of an answer for him, slowly licking over the fabric.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, exactly that” You moaned and eagerly lifted your hips as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties and tugged, the fabric soon dropping to the floor.

Fingers teasing the inside of your thighs, he slowly moved a hand closer to your core as his eyes trailed over your body. “You’re so beautiful, baby” He whispered and let a single digit brush through your folds until he reached your clit, your body jerking with a moan. “And so wet” He groaned and brought his finger up to his mouth, licking your juices off and moaning at the sweet taste. Locking eyes with you, he leaned down and licked through your folds, collecting your taste on his tongue before wrapping his lips around your clit with a soft moan so you could feel the vibrations, your eyes falling shut with a whimper.

Reaching up, he took your hands into his and entangled your fingers, letting you squeeze them and dig your nails into the back of his hand as he sucked and kitten licked on your clit. And, much to his delight, it didn’t take long until your breathing sped up and your thighs tensed on either side of him, slowing down his movements until he was sure that your approaching high had faded again before picking up his previous movements.

It only took three times of repeating it before you finally whined his name and lifted your head to look at him as he didn’t let you come once again. You bit your bottom lip as you took in the way his nose was lightly pressed against your pelvis, lips buried between your folds and eyes darker than you had ever seen them before, blown so wide that barely any color was left around them. And when you felt your high approaching again you released your bottom lip and squeezed his hands. “Please, Shawn” You whimpered, thighs trembling and tensing up. “Let me come. I need to- I can’t-” You stumbled over your words, the pleasure rushing through your veins too strong to form proper sentences. “Please, fuck. Please” You moaned and curled your toes on his back, chest quickly moving up and down as the sound of you panting filled the room, your high so close you could almost grasp it.

With a last little flick of his tongue you came undone, gasping and moaning and whimpering, his name falling from your lips like it was the only word you could remember. Your stomach tensed and relaxed with every time your walls clenched around nothing, your body squirming beneath him and unable to stop yourself from jerking your hips against his face. You rode out your high on his tongue until you slumped into the couch, whimpering from being over-sensitive as he cleaned you up before he pulled back. He placed chaste kisses over your stomach while you tried to catch your breath, your eyes closed and your grip on his hands rather weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
